Fate Youth Story
by Perceive
Summary: Oregairu with themes and settings from Type-Moon's Nasuverse, to a specific degree, the Fate Series. The Holy Grail War…with Highschool Students? Sobu High Masters and Servants. Going against one another for the chance to grant their wishes. Oh and fight scenes. First fic. Accepting critism.


**Fate/Youth Story**

 _Summary: Oregairu with themes and settings from Type-Moon's Nasuverse, to a specific degree, the Fate Series. The Holy Grail War…with Highschool Students? Sobu High Masters and Servants. Going against one another for the chance to grant their wishes. Oh and fight scenes._

Uuh..shit summary I know but I did try! So…um….first fanfic, like, really first so…do forgive me such horrid story telling. Of course, seeing as this might includes deaths and shit, don't be surprised for…OOC (?)

So…let's get started. _First and Last disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Wataru Watari's Oregairu Series and Type-Moon's Nasuverse._

* * *

Chapter 1

Dreams.

What is dreams to be exact? A way of thinking of an individual to either set a goal in life, or simply just a dream where one occurs in their sleep. However, most individuals would use the former in a more lighter tone, to have set a goal in the future, to have dreamed so hard, to do such wishful thinking…

Huh.

But one can only dream. And on most cases, dreaming will yield no result. Another thing within the society nowadays is to 'dream big'. Like setting up a goal in life, but only to realize it could go crashing down. And that is why I prefer to not think of such things.

Because thinking of what's going to happen in the future will only make one anxious, and thinking of the past could make one filled with regret, therefore, the present is where happiness truly happen. Of course…on some cases.

I peered my gaze to the side as I took a sip of my sweet MAX coffee, there stood the ever usual scene with Hayama and his cliques, Yuigahama looking anxious and-

…Hm? I shift my focus towards Yuigahama who apparently wasn't engaging in their conversation. Her eyes were darting around and a bead of sweat was running down from her head. It didn't take a fool to know she anxious about something.

Of course…I looked around, slightly curious as to what made such a girl like her acting like that. But…it couldn't be anything important either, Yuigahama could over think over small things. As I was about to focus on my own activities, I happen to see Hayama walking out of the classroom, and what was usually plastered on that handsome bastard's face was…well…wasn't there.

Instead of his smile that he carries, it was replaced with…excitement? No…more like a menacing smile. I decide to ignore focusing on that guy and carry on my activities.

* * *

"…"

…

"…"

…

I peered up from my novel and scanned my surroundings. I was in the clubroom…alone. While the silence of being alone wasn't anything new to me, it was rather…different suffice to say. I set my gaze to my side and sat the empty chairs of Yuigahama and Yukinoshita.

I would expect no less of Yuigahama coming in late but not Yukinoshita. Not that it's a bother or anything but…

I peered onto the windows.

Sundown.

That was already an hour or so since I've been in here. One could think a girl like Yuigahama had other things to do, but for a girl like Yukinoshita, a girl who's always been the type of a 'scheduled' person, it was indeed different to see her even late.

Was she sick? No…she was still berating like usual yesterday. Was she busy? No…she was still berating like usual yesterday. Did she had problems?

…

No…she was still berating like usual yesterday.

But of course…it's not my space, nor do I have any interest on what they're doing-

"Hikigaya-kun."

Speaking of the devil…

I perked my head up and saw the sliding doors opening to reveal Yukinoshita and Yuigahama in tow, entering the clubroom. The two walked in casually as if nothing happened as Yuigahama chirped her usual greeting.

"Yahallo Hikki! I see that you came early!"

Are you blind woman? It's clearly sundown. If anything, _you're_ the one who's late. Of course, what came out of my mouth was entirely different. "You don't say…"

Surprsingly, Yukinoshita blinked, before shaking her head and taking her sit with Yuigahama next to her. "So I suppose you've been waiting?" Yukinoshita muses as I brushed her off.

"No. I was here enjoying my novel."

And with that, I focused on my book again. There was an awkward silence in the air, well, to me at least. I peered a bit to the side to see Yukinoshita staring at me intently, as if she's expecting a question. Now what bothers me was how much focus she was putting into that stare, like when you have to choose between something intently…like whether I should entirely drink MAX coffee all the time despite it could be bad for the health…

…

I wouldn't mind going off through MAX coffee…

Of course, back to subject, the stare was indeed bothersome, so to break the silence, I decided to ask the best question in the situation.

"How was your day?"

A normal person would have asked what have you been doing just now, why did come late, or even entirely related to their late arrival seeing as we're in that situation, and it's obviously what's piqued my interest but to avoid looking like a creep asking where were you, and to avoid showing my concern, I just asked that question.

"Oh?" Yukinoshita went. "Concerned are you? There's really no need. To have been worried by such a person like you truly means that there is indeed something wrong with the day. So to answer your question, it has been a weird day."

God damn it.

"It was fine!" Yuigahama casually enters the question. "Yukinon and I…uuh…went to eat together!"

"It's way past lunch time."

"We spent some quality girl time?"

…

The stare from Yukinoshita obviously says that they are indeed hiding something, but I decide to hold it back. "I see."

The silence came back as soon as that question ended, before I peered to the side once more. This time, Yuigahama was also staring at me, before Yukinoshita tilts her head back. The sun was setting slowly, before she closed her eyes and stood up.

"It's almost time…" She murmurs quietly, before eyeing me. "Tell me…Hikigaya-kun. Do you believe in magic?"

Now that's a question coming from nowhere, especially if it's from Yukinoshita. I merely raised an eyebrow but replied the question anyway. "Magic is but a trick to fool the minds of the masses, by doing 'magic' while it's only but some kind of trick, there truly is no magic. Therefore, no, do not believe in magic."

Aah…the word brings me back memories…

I remembered a time in my childhood where there was a large circus. It had a magic act once and wanted someone in the audience to join in at their trick. Of course, the foolish mind of my child self volunteered and I was placed within a large box to make me 'disappear'.

It had worked actually, I was instead dumped down under the stage, thinking that I 'disappeared'.

I was left behind for hours until someone found me by accident.

Tch…

"Is that so?" Yukinoshita muses. "I should've expected no less seeing as you're not into those sort of things…"

She sounded…almost glad actually. Yukinoshita made a firm nod, before walking away. "I'll be excusing myself. There's…an important matter to attend to…"

And with that, Yukinoshita left the clubroom in a rather abrupt manner. Yuigahama and I sat in silence, before I shrugged. "What was that all about?"

"Y-Yeah! It…it was a weird question…" Yuigahama nervously went. Hm? What did I do this time? Did I did something creepy without my own acknowledgement?

Preposterous.

It was impossible of a loner like me to do something creepy without me realizing it, therefore, Yuigahama was indeed nervous of something else. Before I could even think of something else, the sound of Yuigahama's phone ringing was heard as she quickly stood up and fished out her phone.

Her gaze hardens as she read something, before huffing. "Hikki…I've got to go now. Be safe on the way home okay?"

And then came in the harden look again, before smiling and running off. As I was left with silence once more, I couldn't help but scratch my head. I wasn't the one stranger to the feeling of being avoided but…this was different. They were trying to hide something, or didn't want me to know.

…

But I suppose it's nothing important. I stood up and packed my things before leaving the clubroom. As per usual, I made my way towards the bicycle stand, thinking of what I'm going to do as I reach home.

Enter through the door.

Greet sweet Komachi.

Greet my cat.

…

Laze off.

Yeah that sounds about right. As I reached the bicycle stand, I frowned much my dismay. I had left the key to my bicycle stand. Huffing, I trekked back towards the lockers and-

 _ **Tashin!**_

?

I…hear sounds. And it was rather intense. Curious, I followed the sound of the intense sound and apparently, it was at the school's sports field. As I finally opened the door slowly-

 _ **Bwoosh!**_

?!

This time, I clearly heard the sound…and…it sounded like metal clashing-

 _ **Dor!**_

Hugh! I unconsciously hit the floor as clear sound of gun shots was heard. That was a gun being fired! Was there some kind of night shooting-

And then…I gaze forward. It was a sight I would honestly never thought that would come into my mind. If I said magic wasn't real…then…I guess I should reconsider that…

* * *

As Hikigaya sets his gaze forward, he looked towards the vast field of the sports field. There, stood two figures directly in the middle of the running track…with a crater separating them. One can ask, did something happened? Did the ground crack? It was impossible of a human to have done such feats and…

Does _normal_ people brandish such dangerous weapon?

Hikigaya saw it cleary. The figure on the right suddenly reeled back a large black lance, holding it with ease despite it's slightly bigger than average size as the figure smirked. Directly opposite of him was a female, Hikigaya distinguish it despite the distance and the sky already setting into darkness.

And what made it worse was the fact the girl held two rifle in hands.

"Hah!" The lance wielding figure scoffed. "I never would've thought you're a part of this!"

"Hmph." The girl huffed, ignoring the boy as she raised one of her rifle. "As if your banters are already annoying…"

"So mean!" The boy laughed, before hardening his gaze. And then…they disappeared. It was at an inhuman rate as Hikigaya never even saw them move. He peered up before noticing the girl had jumped midair with high speed…before pulling the trigger of her rifle.

Two gunshots were heard as the lance wielding figure rushed in at her. He twirled his lance, blocking the shots before he thrusts his lance forward prompting the girl to spin herself midair and dodged the dangerous stab.

The girl and boy lands on the ground before without any pause, the lance wielding figure rushed in at the girl, but the latter merely smirked as…

"…What the hell?" Hikigaya mutters as two rifles literally materialized midair behind the lance wielding, prompting him to click his tongue and directly stabbed his lance onto the ground causing a dangerous crack, before leaping himself midair, using the lance as a platform.

Midair, the lance wielding figure instantly threw his lance towards the girl causing her to perform a backflip, as she did that, she fired of several shots as the lance wielding figure blocked it once more. The two returned to their earlier position with a huff.

"…So…you're Archer…"

"Didn't it seem obvious…Lancer?"

* * *

…

…

…

If I didn't know anything better, that was a fight scene straight out of a visual novel I've played before…

But…logic can't comprehend what I just saw. Heck, even for a 'normie', it's still not normal. It wasn't normal that two people were fighting, at a level that literally cracked the ground. It wasn't normal for them to use such dangerous looking weapons.

My instincts told me to run, and I would always trust my instincts, years of being alone had honed that. It's time for Stealth Hikki!

As I slowly moved back, the door behind me creaked, much louder than I thought. The sound echoed throughout the area as the two fighters perked their head up. "There's someone?!" 'Lancer' stated. Of course, I was no fool.

I slowly moved back in hopes they didn't notice me before making a break towards my locker. This was not the night I wished for, nor do I wanted, much less thought about. Of course…I could be dreaming, but that would be preposterous seeing as everything seemed so real.

I decided to push those thoughts aside before arriving at my locker, quickly taking out my keys before running towards my bicycle stand. Unconsciously, a bead of sweat ran down my head as I quickly unlocked my bicycle and-

"…" I slowly felt a presence. Years of being alone had made me able to sense other people's presence, by doing so I could tell that they were around me. Of course, expecting them to greet me or at least some sort of acknowledgement greeting was another kind of story. Not that I expect it anyway.

Anyway, I focused on my bicycle before sitting on it and started riding out, much more faster than usual. I wasn't the one to wait, who knows what those…people might do. Or…is this even real?

As I rode the bicycle up towards a nearby train station, I heard the sound of something crashing behind me. I managed to peer back to see the sight of that Lancer guy behind. "Haa…it can't be helped…" He mused, sounding rather familiar…although I seem to dislike it…

"Sorry…I believe there shouldn't be any witnesses. Rules as they say…"

And that was a damn hint anyone cane take. I quickly carried my bicycle up the stairs and luckily, there was a train about to leave. The Lancer guy easily appeared before me as he dangerously swung his lance. Of course, instinctively, I ducked and not waiting for any chances, I ran towards the train.

Lady fortune seems to be on my side because as soon as I jumped into the train, the doors closed. As the train slowly moved, I saw the Lancer guy stopped pursuing…yet I couldn't shake the feeling that this won't be the last time that I'll see him.

As I took a moment of breather, I processed what happened.

I went home late today, totally not waiting for Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, before using my bicycle to go back home. Much to my dismay, I forgot the key to the lock of my bike before heading back in before witnessing a fight straight out of a novel.

And now there's one of them chasing me, obviously trying to eliminate me.

…

…

…

Komachi.

That was the first thing that popped into my head. Frowning, I sat on my bicycle and huffed. It was pure coincidence that no one was around, before. The ride towards home felt longer, before arriving at the station. Instantly, I rode out the train, through the stations stairs before heading towards home.

As I rode home, I peered into the sky and saw it clear. While I wasn't the one to stare off at the sky at these type of situations, I couldn't help but notice an unusual pattern on the night. There lies a moon, yet the clouds around it was circling the moon, as if it represented something.

 _ **Tell me…**_

Huh?

 _ **Do you seek protection?**_

Before I could even comprehend what was that odd voice in my head, I noticed that I arrived at my house. Quickly, I jumped out of my bike and ran into the house. "Komachi!" I shouted in an unusual manner as I scanned around. Where is that sister of mine?!

As I scanned the area once more, I noticed a piece of paper by the shoe rack. I quickly picked it up and-

 _Went to stay over at a friends house, sorry for the late notice Onii-chan! Taishi-kun-_

I crushed the paper instantly. So…it was that insect huh? I'll deal with him…soon enough.

As my mind went back to reality, I turned around only to-

"Guh?!" I felt a stinging sensation on my shoulder. Blinking, I looked forward only to see the Lancer guy standing by my door way, casually stabbing my shoulder. What a fool I was. Of course he could follow me, damn guy wields a damn lance!

As I slowly stepped back, the stinging sensation on my shoulders was instantly felt. By reflex, I clutched my shoulder which had blood gushing out. The pain was the least of my concern as I bit my lip, taking a step back.

As I focused on the Lancer guy…he…he wore…

"…Sobu High Uniform?"

What the hell is this? Someone at our school is capable of doing this? As the Lancer guy blinked, I noticed he had a hoodie on and while it showed small bits of his face, it was in deep for my to not make any guesses.

Anyway, Lancer guy face palmed. "Shit…I forgot to take it off!"

Well he doesn't seem to bright…but still…I felt light headed. As I slowly took a step back, I leaned on the wall for suppose. I could feel the blood dripping onto my hands as the gush at my shoulder stung even more. I slowly sat down as Lancer guy shrugged and said, "Not like it'll change anything…"

As I gazed at him, he slowly raised his lance. I was no stranger to near death experience, as it once sealed my fate to be a loner. Of course…this was far more closer than what I had imagined. As he slowly swung down his lance, I felt time went slow for me.

As cliché as it sounds, I thought of the things that I held…a special case for. The clubroom…Hiratsuka-sensei…MAX coffee…and…Komachi…

As I raised my head, I slowly huffed. As expected of a loner, I had thought of going off from this world alone…but not in this fashion. As I lament on my fate, I once more heard the strange voice in my head.

 _ **Tell me…do you seek protection?**_

…As I slowly set my gaze behind Lancer guy, I gaze at the moon with clouds circling it.

…

A question Yukinoshita asked me drifts into my head.

" _Do you believe in magic?"_

This situation itself is far beyond magic but…

…

"Yes…"

I breathed out slowly.

 _ **Will you accept into entering this holy ritual?**_

It was at that moment, one would usually think about these type of situations but…I honestly didn't even think properly at that moment…

"…Yes…"

And my fate is sealed once more. Whether what is to come could be bad or better, I didn't think about it for the desire to live in me burns.

Little that I know it changed my life.

 _ **Then so be it. Welcome…to the Holy Grail War.**_

As those final words left my head, a burning sensation was felt on my hand as I peered at it. An odd mark was seen, forming and burning into my skin as it gave out a bright orange glow prompting Lancer guy to halt his lance back.

"T-This guy…!" Lancer guy said in shock before another bright flash was seen. I set my gaze to the side and saw the same symbol from my hand appearing midair as a figure literally shot out of it and blasted off Lancer guy with a powerful blow, powerful enough to send him crashing out of the house.

As the new figure stood in front of me, the moon illuminated the figure. Female, easily due to the feminine body structure. I had expected to receive a girl clad in blue armour, with blonde hair and brandishing a wind sword, but instead, I got something entirely different.

The girl dons a dark armour, sinister at that as her pale blonde hair rested on her hips. On her hand lies a beautiful black sword, a dark and sinister aura leaking out. The girl never moved but said, "Haah…to have been chosen after all…such a bothersome job."

"…"

As the girl turned around, a mask covered her face as she said, "So I ask you of this. Are you my Master-"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

The girl pauses midway and stared at me, before sighing heavily. "Well now…this is indeed a horrible moment…"

"What?"

"Didn't recognize me did you? Did the blood loss made you lose sight of your sense, or are you just that insensitive…Hikigaya-kun?"

As the girl opens her mask, my eyes widen in shock. I wasn't the one to be easily surprised but…

"…Yukinoshita?"

* * *

 **End of chapter.**

Hey!

What a great start!

So as you can tell, this isn't following the standard manner of the Grail War but rest assured, it _**is**_ different but will be explained in due time.

I'll see you guys soon so please tell me what you think!


End file.
